Evrand
Evrand - Karnegrion - Karnimriath The continent of Evrand is split into two sections, the land in the north-west (sometimes referred to as The Fractal Kingdoms) is called Karnegrion, stemming from the Evrandi words ‘Karn’ meaning ‘shared’ and ‘Grion’ meaning ‘Legion’ or some form of military family – An exact translation is difficult due to the age of this language. The south-east part of the continent (sometimes referred to as The Fractal Wastes) is called Karnimriath, stemming again from the ancient Evrandi words ‘Karn’ meaning ‘shared’ and ‘Mriath’ meaning ‘freedom’. It is thought that these names originated in the mid 4th era during the reign of the Sige kings, whom ruled most of Karnegrion at their most powerful. While the races of Evrand are diverse, humans are by far the most populous. There are a few different groups of humans on the continent. The two most common are the Reilek populous (often referred to by foreigners as simply Evrandi) and the Nande population. The Reilek are descended from ancestors in Karnegrion, with the Nande people being descendants of those from Karnimriath. Both races are very similar, with the Nande people being slightly larger, hairier, and having rougher skin. To someone foreign to Evrand, these differences would be almost unnoticeable. As a result of these two similar, but distinct races, Evrand is home to two major languages. The Reilek language (commonly known these days as Evrandi) is quite a strange language. It has its roots in the ancient language of Evrand; however over thousands of years of trade with Dwarves of Buzaram, and Elves of South Vinevris it now shares a lot of common words with these languages. As a result a native Reilek speaker might find it fairly easy to pick up these racial languages. Nandese, on the other hand, is much closer to the ancient Evrandi language and so picking up other languages is more difficult. There is another more significant problem with the Nandese language, and that is that there are many different dialects and interpretations of its spoken word. While two Nande people might agree over the meaning of a piece of text, they would have great difficulty expressing this verbally to one another. A Brief History Evrand began similar to the many other continents of Tella’ndor, with its land being split into many hundred different kingdoms and tribes. A few thousand years into the 4th era a particular family grew quite strong. They began in the Andras Steppe of Formene and conquered and conquered until at one point all of Karnegrion was under their control. These were of course the Sige kings. These kings ruled for many thousands of years until the early 5th era where the line died out. It was during their rule where the differences between the Karnegrion and Karnimriath people grew. The people of Karnegrion grew used to a feudal system and a stable autocratic rule, whereas the people of Karnimriath continued to live in individual families and tribes, fighting for survival. All the Reilek people had ever known was the strength of their rulers, so when the last Sige king died the kingdom broke apart, with several new nations rising from its ashes. Despite a now broken and divided population, the Reilek people still shared a common history, and it is this history that binds them together to this day. - See 'The Sige History'